disneyprincessfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mowgli
Mowgli (also known as the Man-Cub) is the protagonist in Disney's 1967 animated feature film The Jungle '' ''Book and its sequel. Background Mowgli is a human child, who was found in a basket on the edge of a torn-apart boat as a baby by Bagheera, a black panther, with that fraction of a boat laying on a rock and its rear pointing up. Apparently orphaned, Mowgli was raised by a pack of wolves until he was 10 years old. However, the threat of Shere Khan forces the pack to send him away, and Bagheera decides to take him to a nearby man-village for his protection. In the first scene of the film, Mowgli, as an infant, was found in a battered canoe. His parents were nowhere to be found, but it is implied that they died not too long before Mowgli was discovered by Bagheera. How exactly is unknown, but it can be concluded that a messy river accident claimed their lives. Personality Mowgli is portrayed as an average child in the original film. Generally happy-go-lucky, but had a difficult time dealing with rules, and even more so, change. His goal throughout the film was to somehow find his place in the jungle, in hopes of remaining there, despite the looming threat of Shere Khan. This ambition would cause trouble for Mowgli, as he would unknowingly become the pawn of schemes from some animals, such as Kaa the Python and King Louie, who both sought out to manipulate Mowgli for their own, personal gain, rather than treating him as a member of their family, which is truly what the man-cub desired. This is one of the reasons as to why Mowgli's relationship with Baloois so strong. Unlike most other animals, Baloo originally had no qualms with the idea of Mowgli staying in the jungle and saw the man-cub as his own son as their time together escalated, with Mowgli returning the affection by viewing Baloo as his father. Once Baloo eventually did come around to realize the importance of Mowgli's entry into the Man-Village, it was out of love, as he only wanted what was best for Mowgli, despite the fact that it would lead to their separation. The same can be said for the wise, and often grouchy panther, Bagheera, though Mowgli's stubbornness, and failure to understand the circumstances of his situation, would leave the man-cub feeling unwanted and unworthy of love. Nevertheless, Mowgli would come to understand by the end of the film, and immediately patch his close relationships. Interestingly, Mowgli is quite fearless and plucky, but not in an entirely foolish manner, despite his size, being illiterate and lack of animalistic abilities and survival instincts. When met with obstacles in the jungle, the man-cub would retaliate once the danger is realized, and often come out on top. And even when outmatched, physically and mentally, Mowgli would stand his ground and make it a point to prove that he isn't afraid. This is seen through his interactions with Kaa, the elephants, and the Bandar-log minions of King Louie. The one exception to this situation is the final confrontation with Shere Khan, who proved to be a force powerful enough to actually strike legitimate fear within Mowgli; but even then, once Mowgli learned the tiger's weakness, he once again took charge of the situation, and put an end to the villain's tyranny, proving his worth and initial boasting about his ability to survive and thrive within the jungle. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Black eyes Category:Orphans Category:Indian Category:The Jungle Book characters Category:Children Category:Non-Royalty Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Disney characters